


Matching Pajamas

by pajama_cats



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), マナリアフレンズ | Manaria Friends | Mysteria Friends (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Anne and Grea finally step over the boundary.





	Matching Pajamas

“Grea!” A loud, but very familiar whine rings out in the spacious room. By now Grea has given up on finishing any extra work she had to do no thanks to Anne. Not that she minded her company of course, it was always welcomed, especially now that they shared a room.

The first week spent together was exciting, and rather embarrassing for Grea. It took her awhile before she could fully be comfortable enough to rest in what she thought was, a too revealing night outfit along with her embarrassingly bad sleeping habit.

Anne never said a word about it either, which would have made the poor dragon feel insecure had it not been for the awestruck look she gave her every night. Or was it one of fondness..? 

“Greeaa!” 

Grea shakes the thought away with a faint blush and closes the book she was writing in. It could wait for morning, since apparently Anne wasn't going to wait another minute. 

What truly troubled her tonight was the teddy bear pajama set Anne wore. It was too adorable on her and Grea felt as if she could watch her all night in it. That was until Anne brought up still having the matching set for Grea to wear.

Ignoring Anne hadn't been the best idea, but it was the only one in mind that would help her procrastinate on trying to avoid the inevitable. 

Anne was stubborn as ever and Grea could be too shy for her own good. In a way it made them even more compatible.

“Anne..” Grea sighs in defeat. If she went to bed now Anne would either try to keep her up or be upset about it tomorrow. There was no way to avoid the overheated outfit.

“The whole point of me getting these was so we could  _ match _ .” Anne pouts with her arms hugging the matching outfit tightly. “ _ Please,  _ Grea.” Ah, there it was. The pout and sad eyes that looked as if they could cry at any moment. Grea knew Anne long enough to know it was just a ruse.

... But even so it was hard to deny her. 

“J-just this once, okay?” Grea can already feel her face burning and it worsens at the small cheer that comes from Anne. She spoils her too much.

It took her quite some time to get into the pajamas but she did it. At least Anne had been kind enough to have it adjusted so her tail and wings could be out freely. Or maybe she knew Grea would use that as an excuse not to wear them and planned ahead. Never mind, she was kind  _ and  _ cunning.

Grea makes sure to take at least three deep breaths before she leaves their bathroom. Her eyes struggle to look up with each step she takes. She felt ridiculous. Heck, she probably even  _ looked  _ that way too. Only Anne could pull off this look- actually  _ any  _ look.

Grea doesn't stop walking until she's settled down on the edge of her bed; face red and hands wringing at the soft fabric of the pajamas. Anne has been unusually quiet which increases how uncomfortable she feels now. Ironic, considering how comfortable the outfit actually was.

“Grea..” Anne speaks her name with wonder. Grea wants to ask her what, or if she could stop staring, but when she finds the courage to look up Anne pounces on her.

“A-Anne!” Grea squeaks her name and falls inelegantly against the bed with a small thud. Such an impulsive, rash action..

“You look more adorable than I imagined you'd be!” Anne is enjoying this far more than she needed to. It makes Grea want to shove her off from the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment, but when she looks up..

It brings back a rush of memories. Grea has to swallow at the awkward position. The last time they had been like that was on their shopping trip when they decided to go on a boat ride. 

Grea could have swore Anne was going to kiss her. But they didn't. The rest of the day was spent as if nothing had ever happened and neither one brought it up. Either too embarrassed or unsure if they should step over the boundary.

And yet, here they were again. Speechless and unmoving, just like statues. Grea is ready to turn away, to try and get away from Anne-

Then every thought is stopped as Anne kisses her. Grea squeezes her eyes shut and feels as if her heart was going to explode. It's tense and experimental; not that Grea minds. Shouldn't it scare her? 

But nothing about it was scary. It was with  _ Anne _ . The one person in the world who she trusted the most. So maybe.. Maybe it was okay to do this. Anne was fine with it, she had to be otherwise she wouldn't have initiated the tender kiss.

Just as Grea is finally relaxing into it Anne stops. She's not sure at first if it was a deliberate action, but telling by the sheepish smile on her face it wasn't.

She even wore a lovely shade of red on her face, something Grea finds herself reaching out to without thinking. Anne is overjoyed by the caress, nuzzling her cheek against the gentle hand. 

“Can- can we do that again?” Anne's eagerness surprises Grea. So much so that she pulls away her hand as if she were burned. Which happened to be the current feeling in her face.

“G-good night, Anne!” 

“Huh?! C’mon, Grea you enjoyed it too!” Gods, did she really have to say that so loudly? “See! Your tail is even wagging!” 

Grea responds by turning on her side away from Anne as she bites back a smile. If only sleep could come easy to her now.

_ “Greeaa!”  _

It feels like a never ending cycle that only lasts until Anne stubbornly flops down on her side and hugs Grea. She grumbles something about having them kiss more tomorrow while Grea is busy feigning sleep.

Outside their dorm rests Owen, who despite the commotion going on within the walls looks content.

Finally his princess took the first step.

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend Min and after watching these two wholesome girls how could anyone not ship them <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
